The Contest
by Li ZiDaNe ErioL
Summary: What happens when four DD decide to enter a singing contest? *Taiora, hints of Mishiro*


The Contest

  


By: Zidane Tribal

Edited By: ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN

One day Taichi was walking home from school, and saw a poster that read: 

Sing to win.

Prize: $1,000.00 in cash.

He took the poster home and called Jyou and Mimi over and they came over. 

Taichi said, "Guys, there…"

Then he was interrupted by Mimi, who said, "There is a singing contest with a prize of $1,000.00!"

Taichi replied in a sigh, "Thanks for sharing, Mimi." He silently added, "I was about to say that." 

"What was that, Taichi Kamiya?" Mimi said.

Taichi exclaimed, "Nothing…I bet you _I_ can win that contest."

Jyou replied, "Are you _kidding_? _I_ will win."

Mimi exclaimed, "_Both_ of you are wrong, I will win for sure!"

Jyou suggested, "OK, let's bet on it.10 dollars each for the person who wins"

Taichi and Mimi said, 'Okay, let's do it!"^-^ 

******************************************************************

The next day at their own houses they started to practice singing. At Taichi's house Mrs. Yagami and Hikari were annoyed, especially Hikari. She started yelling, with her hands covering her ears, "Is that Miiko screaming or is that Taichi trying to sing??"

While also holding her ears, her mom replied, "I think that's Taichi."

Taichi answered to them, "Hey, that's not right!"

While at Mimi's house: "It is karaoke time," Mimi shouted. "I wanna sing a song…"

Then at Jyou's house. "Please stop singing, Jyou," said Jim while holding his ears. "It sounds like you're saying a prayer."

Then at school they met. They all said, "I will get the money and win!"

Then Koushiro came along and confusedly questioned, "What are you guys muttering about?"

Taichi answered, "There will be a singing contest with a prize of $1,000.00" 

"Prodigious! I might enter myself!" Koushiro said. They all bust out laughing. "What's is so funny?"

Mimi, calming down a little, told him "Oh…my…gosh…you…can't…be…serious…you…can't…sing…" She busted out laughing again.Koushiro let out a soft "Gr" and lifted his face.

"You watch" he said, storming off.

"Oops, we got him a _little_ mad" Mimi pointed out.

"He'll get over it" Taichi said.

"Is he in the bet too?" Jyou said.

"YES I AM!" Koushiro said, from 5 feet away.

"OK then" Jyou said.

Koushiro muttered to himself "I can't believe they think I can't sing. I'll show them!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day of the contest came and everybody was hyped up to sing. 

"First up is the beautiful Mimi Tachikawa!" the host said.

"Today I'm going to sing 'Irresistable' by Jessica Simpson" she told the crowd. The music started. "Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type…" When the song finished people cheered and Mimi took a bow and walked off the stage.

"And next is the talented Taichi Yagami" the host said.

"Today I will sing 'Crazy for this Girl' and it's dedicated to Sora Takenouchi" Tai said and the music began to play. "She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by and I don't know why, but she's changed my mind…"

He finished leaving people covering their ears, but Sora was amazed by his ~ahem~ fabulous voice.

"Next up is a computer whiz…Koushiro Izumi!"

"Thanks. Now I will sing 'Crawling' by Linkin' Park" Koushiro said. People gasped, Koushiro was not the type to sing that kind of song, but Koushiro paid no heed. The song began and he started to sing. "Crawling in my skin, these wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall…confusing what is real…" He gave a bow and walked off the stage, smiling at the reaction he got.

"And next is the future docter, Jyou Kido!"

"I am going to sing 'A Hard Day's Night' by the Beatles" he introduced. The music began. "It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog. It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log. But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do will make me feel alright…" Jyou finished and walked off stage.

More people came on and gave it their all. Finally, the end came of the contest.

"Third place is Jyou Kido!

Second place is Koushiro Izumi

and first place is…" the host said. Tai sighed, knowing he was defeated by Mimi…but then… "Taichi Yagami!" Taichi gasped and ran to grab his prize money. Mimi began to cry. Koushiro ran off his second place spot and ran to her aid.

"It's alright now, Mimi" Koushiro said, comforting her. "I'm here now. Tell you what. I'll give you half of my prize money, ok?" Mimi brightened up and gave Koushiro a hug. Meanwhile Sora ran up and gave her boyfriend a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Taichi" she said. Tai smiled.

"I love you too, Sora" he said.

THE END


End file.
